


Short stories

by Katswrite



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katswrite/pseuds/Katswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little short stories, some sad, some sweet.<br/>Please don't read if you don't have an open mind. </p><p>All character's can be found here http://sta.sh/01i59r7ulhz4</p><p>Short Story 1-2: Ethan and Valentine(Vale)-Gore and feels if I wrote it well. (two separate stories btw)<br/>Short Story 3: (In progress)Ethan and Valentine(Vale)- Cute fluff, slight injury but nothing major like at all.<br/>Short Story 4: Jagger- Violence and death and torture basically, what happens when a vampire get's revenge<br/>Short Story 5:(Unfinished) Anabelle-Violence and death kinda, how does one even do warnings, another vampire transition story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short story 1 "Losing you"

He squeaked loudly as he was pushed into a bush, his eyes widening at the rustling leaves. He stuck his head out, flattening his ears. "N-No you can't just leave me, what if someone comes." A black and light brown colored wolf smiled at him reassuringly, moving to lick his cheek gently over his whisker's. "You'll be fine, I need to help that wolf quickly okay? I'll be right back." He whimpered, nodding slowly and doing a quick shy lick to his cheek before backing up into the bush, his tail curling tightly around himself. "H-Hurry please." He flattened his ears more, looking scared. "I will."

He was shivering in the bush, scared to look outside, the sounds of fighting having stopped around him, though he was still terrified of making any sound. Why isn't Ethan back yet, he should be back by now, I'm scared.. He took a deep breath, trying to gather every ounce of courage he could muster before suddenly leaping out of the bush. "Ahhh!!!" That would scare away anyone who was around for sure. He quickly crouched down right after, pressing his tail against his side and flattening his ears, breathing quickly and looking around with wide eyes. Good no scary wolves are around... He just kind of stayed there, shutting his eyes tightly to stop the tears welling up in them. He took a deep breath. Alright come on you can do this, just go find Ethan and you can both go home and hold hands... He slowly crawled along the ground, lashing his tail behind him as he looked around for any danger, and for Ethan. He craned his neck a bit, closing his eyes and sniffing the air for any familiar scent, nothing. Feeling discouraged he had to take a minute, pressing himself against the ground and sobbing a little.

It felt like he had been there for too long, his belly cold from the ground seeping in through his fur and his leg muscles aching from holding position so long, scared that if he moved some scary wolf would leap out and attack him. He slowly moved to push himself up, looking around and grimacing at a dead wolf with it's throat torn out and it's face torn up, making it unrecognizable; it's black fur stained with dark red sticky blood. He gagged a little, turning his head away and blinking away tears in his eyes. He took in a sharp breath, slowly walking and looking around, avoiding at looking any dead bodies with eyes that stared out blankly, especially the lion's, he didn't want to recognize anyone and know that someone he knew was dead, one time was horrible enough. He kept walking around, sniffing the air now and then, only getting the metallic yucky smell of blood up his nostrils. Wait a second.. He sniffed again, getting a slight familiar scent mixed with the blood. Ethan! He raced forwards, looking around frantically. "Ethan! Ethan where are you!" He cried out, running around quickly, wanting to run into his arms and never go away. The scent got stronger and he raced towards someone laying on the ground, stupid Ethan why was he resting, he needed to come and find him and make sure he was safe. "Ethan!" He ran up to Ethan, immediately just burying his face into his side, sobbing loudly. "Ethan I was so worried why didn't you come and find me!" He kept sobbing, though slowly quieted when he wasn't getting comforted like normal. "Ethan?..." He straightened up, nudging at his back and frowning. "Ethan w-why aren't you moving." He felt scared, his heart beating quicker, he moved to paw at his face before putting a paw on his shoulder and turning him so he was on his back. "E-E-Ethan." His voice shook and he stared at him, looking at the blood splattered on his face and the nasty wound in his throat, the blood still warm. "E-Ethan stop it, it's not funny." He whimpered, quickly moving to lick the blood off of his face to clean it. "Ethan say something." He sobbed, turning into his human form and moving to pull on his ear hard, when Ethan was being annoying that usually worked to get him to stop. "G-Get up, s-stupid." He whimpered, pulling on his ear again. "P-P-Please." He moved to press his ear against his chest, listening for the familiar thump of his heart. Instead he got empty silence, tears welled up in his eyes and he grabbed at his shirt. "E-Ethan stop it!" He cried, taking in small sobbing breaths. He sat up, trying to shake him awake, he was just really tired after fighting, that had to be it, that was why he was ignoring him. He kept sobbing, moving to very carefully press his lips against his, Ethan liked kisses, that would wake him up. His lips were cold and unmoving, not soft like usual. "N-No no no." He sobbed, shaking him again and pulling on his ear.

Footsteps slowly approached. "Vale? Is that you? What are you doing, where's Ethan." A big black wolf approached, his footsteps heavy. He shot up, turning around to look at the wolf and hissing, tears in his eyes. "Go away!" The wolf flattened his ears. "Vale, where's Ethan why are you..." He slowly glanced down, his eyes narrowing at his brother's body. "Vale move away." The lion shook his head, hissing pathetically again. "No go away! Stay away from him!" He turned into his lion form, crouching down over Ethan to protect him. He whimpered, moving to step away from the wolf and grab onto the collar of Ethan's shirt, trying to drag him to safety. "Y-Y-You'll hurt him!" Jace stared at him in shock. "Ethan... what... what happened he.. he can't be dead." "He's not dead!" He sobbed, his voice muffled by the shirt in his mouth, barely having moved Ethan at all. He gave up, quickly crawling over him to protect him again, licking his face frantically. "Wake up wake up wake up." He sobbed, moving to bury his face against his chest. Feeling his heart break as he slowly realized that wasn't going to happen, it wasn't ever going to happen again.


	2. Short story 2 "Losing everything"

He quickly used his head to shove him into a bush, making the leaves rustle and a few sticks break from the weight. He heard a loud squeak from the cute white lion who then quickly stuck his head out, his little round ears twitching.

"N-No you can't just leave me, what if someone comes." He smiled at him reassuringly, moving to lick him on the cheek over his whiskers.

"You'll be fine, I need to help that wolf quickly okay? I'll be right back." He heard a whimper from the lion, smiling at a small lick on his own cheek before he watched him disappear into the bush. He watched two round eyes stare out at him. "H-Hurry please." He barely saw his ears flatten in the shadows. "I will."

He was curled up tightly in the bush, flattening his ears and letting out a small whimper when he heard heavy footsteps. His breathing quickening when a shadow blocked any light that was coming from the leaves and the footsteps got closer. A wolf head suddenly stuck through the leaves, getting an evil grin. "What do we have here?"

His eyes widened and he let out a loud squeak, quickly trying to back up in the bush, his back pressing against the sticks that blocked his exit. "G-Go away!" He hissed, lashing out at his face, though he didn't get him; starting to hyperventilate.

The wolf laughed, easily pushing into the bush and snapping his jaws at his throat, startling him. He suddenly wailed, moving to try and climb his way out of the bush, turning his back on the wolf. He immediately regretted it, screeching loudly when his tail was bitten and pulled on, he tried to claw at the ground but the wolf was much stronger than him and the pain radiated up his tail as he was dragged out of the bush, hissing when he got a stick that poked into his ear.

"Looks like my lucky day, a lion as wimpy as a pup." The wolf growled menacingly, having a sick grin on his face. There was no way that wolf could be nice, looking like that. He sighed in relief when his tail was let go, suddenly trying to scramble away. "Ah ah ah, no can do, you're not getting away that easily." The wolf's whole body weight was suddenly smashing him and he wailed loudly. Ethan being on top of him was much much nicer than this.

He froze suddenly when the back of his neck was bitten, holding his breath and staring ahead with wide eyes. He let out another loud wail as the teeth slowly went from just biting down hard to piercing through his skin and he thrashed wildly, wanting to get away. He didn't dare call out Ethan's name, if he did and the wolf recognized it then Ethan would get in trouble.

He could fight the wolf off, he knew he could. He quickly moved to try and roll over, instead just wailing in pain at his skin tearing. The wolf didn't want to let him go, just quickly moving to bite down and get a better grip of him. He felt hot sticky blood on the back of his neck, the smell filling his nose. "L-L-Let g-g-go!" He cried out.

He turned into his human form, surprising the wolf and using the chance to try and scramble behind him. The wolf was quick though, snapping his jaws around his side. He felt a burst of pain and stopped moving, falling to the ground and screaming, tears in his eyes. He had never felt more pain in his life, he just wanted to get away, why was this wolf hurting him. Ethan would come save him, he had to, he would take him to his mom to get him fixed up and worry about him, like always. Then he would never leave him alone again.

He let out another scream of pain when the wolf shook his head, tearing the skin and muscle. He clawed at the ground, frantically trying to get away; the hard dirt breaking his finger nails and causing the skin to rub off and turn red. He dug his finger's hard into the ground, weakly trying to pull himself away and sobbing loudly.

The wolf growled and he felt it vibrate throughout his whole body, causing him to shudder. He screamed again when the wolf suddenly jerked his head, dragging him along the ground and tearing into his side more. He felt very lightheaded, the pain so bad he was starting to block it out now, sobbing hysterically. "E-Ethan!" He cried out weakly, never having felt more scared in his life.

The wolf let go of his side, chuckling and looking amused. "You actually think someone is gonna save you? Nice try weakling." He quickly curled up, trying to press his hand against the side that was radiating pain and just wailing loudly, moving his hand away. Blood now stained his hand from the wound, his finger tips bleeding as well, the nails all cracked and messy, dirt stuck in any crevices.

He weakly tried to push himself up, his whole body trembling with the effort and his head spinning, he barely got to his hands and knees when the wolf grabbed onto his foot and dragged, causing him to slam into the ground. He let out a choked sound of pain, coughing up a bit of blood onto the ground and reaching to try and hold himself in place as the wolf tried to drag him, leaving long marks in the ground and ruining his fingers even more, causing them to throb.

"G-Go away.." He whimpered weakly, not able to hold onto the ground anymore and just curling up when he was let go, his vision turning black. "With pleasure." He spat. "Not like you'll survive with a wound like that anyways." At that he just whimpered more, curling up and sobbing weakly, closing his eyes.

Ethan would come save him... he always did.. he would be fine and safe and everything would be okay...

He raced back to where he had left his mate, limping heavily though going as fast as he could, having a wound torn into his shoulder. "Kitten I'm.." He called out, trailing off when he saw a small body curled up on its side.

He ignored the stabbing pain in his shoulder, racing over to the body, practically feeling his heart stop. "K-Kitten." He turned into his human form, quickly pulling the small limp body into his arms, watching as the head rolled to the side, bright blue eyes clouded over and staring out blankly. He shook him roughly, taking in a shaky breath. "K-K-Kitten, Vale, wake up..." His voice cracked and he quickly moved to look around, seeing the claw marks in the ground and how frantic they seemed.

He spotted the pool of dark blood on the ground, quickly moving to spot where it came from and lifting up the shirt, letting out a small sob at the sight. He started shaking, just moving to curl his body up in his arms, one supporting him by his back and the other under his knee's, rocking back and forth.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up." He kept mumbling over and over again, holding him tightly against him and breaking down into a sob, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left you alone please don't do this to me..." He whispered quietly, pressing the top of his face into the soft white hair, letting out a sob when his scent wasn't quite the same.

He moved his hands to cup in his face, staring down at him and pressing his lips against his messily, over and over, just trying to get him to react somehow, he had to wake up, he couldn't live without him. This couldn't be possible... he had hurried back...

He pulled away, running his fingers through his hair though flinching when his head dropped, quickly moving a hand underneath his head to support it. "Vale... wake up..." He said weakly. He shook his head, quickly moving to gather him up in his arms and lift him up.

His mom would know what to do... she would save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Ethan literally goes insane after losing his mate.


	3. Short story 3 Placeholder

Currently a work in progress, will be updated once finished.


	4. Short story 4 "Rampaging Campfire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the same story as the one posted months ago, just shhh they must all be in a neat orderly thingy.

He woke up gasping for breath, lungs burning. But that was to be expected, it was still a very unpleasant pain however, he didn't like it. He looked around slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dark, pupils turning smaller. His leg felt all sticky and when he looked down at it he tilted his head at the sight. There was blood coating it, cracked and dried at the edges, though there was no wound, not anymore, underneath all the blood there was a thin pale scar. He slowly looked around the room, eyes resting on a figure standing near him. The figure reached out his hand to help him up. He mumbled a thanks, stumbling towards the door, the figure nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you." He stumbled outside, blinking rapidly and looking up at the sky, even the brightness of the moon seemed to hurt his eyes, though that didn't matter, his eyes hurting wouldn't stop him from what he had set out to do.

He started running towards a familiar house, though got there much quicker than expected, almost falling over when he stopped. "Neat." He smirked, going over to the door and kicking it down dramatically, he hadn't quite expected it to completely fall off it's hinges however. "Oops.." He sighed, stepping over it and inside before lifting it up and setting it in the opening the best he could, patting it gently as if it were a pet that was just told to stay put.

He looked up at a commotion, his sister's husband. "Jagger? What are you doing here? Did you break into our house?!" He seemed to get angrier as he looked over the door. He sighed, clicking his tongue. "So many questions, how annoying!" He took a step forwards though stopped when another figure came from the room, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on dear?" She spotted Jagger, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?.." Jagger tilted his head, watching them. "Oh fun, you're here too." He seemed to vanish from sight, appearing inches from the man's face, his eyes red and glowing in the low light. "Hello there." He tilted his head, getting a sick grin on his face. The man's eyes narrowed. "As I thought, the demon possessing you finally decided to show itself. Leave this house or I will have to resort to other matter's demon." He talked as if he knew everything, looking confident, it was almost funny, or it was, as Jagger seemed to be laughing now. It only seemed to serve to make the other man look more angry.

"Leave now!" He raised his hand, bring it down, though Jagger caught it. "Ah ah ah, you know I don't like pain much. Let's see how you like it hmm?" He squeezed the man's wrist, a snap could be heard before the man cried out in pain and Jagger's face lit up in amusement. "Oh this will be fun!" He felt quite powerful, it barely had taken any pressure to break the bone, then again wrist's could be rather fragile, it was probably better to test it out, what a perfect plan. "Hmm what's the hardest bone to break in the body?.." He didn't know himself, he said it for the look of terror he got from the man. "J-Jagger, stop, what's going on, this i-isn't you.." The woman looked frightened. "Oh it's exactly me! I'm finally what I want to be!" He laughed, throwing his head back. The laughter cut off abruptly, and he returned his gaze to the man cowering in front of him. "And now I can finally get my revenge for how I've been treated." He vanished again, appearing behind the man and grabbing onto his neck, tilting it back at an unnatural angle and getting a choking sound, oh how pleasant it sounded. "Let's see how far you can bend hmm?" He heard a protest from his sister who had backed into a wall, though ignored her for now, tilting the man's neck back, amused when he tried to struggle and clicking his tongue. "No getting away I'm afraid." The man's body suddenly fell limp, a loud crack splitting the air. His sister screamed, calling out her husband's name, tears falling down her face.

"Aww that didn't last long." He pouted. He appeared in front of his sister, putting his hand over her mouth. "Quiet now dear sister, we wouldn't want anyone to come to try and rescue you would we?" His eyes were alight with excitement, this was more thrilling than he ever could have imagined. She let out a choked sob, suddenly biting down on his hand. He hissed, pulling his hand back and shaking it out. "Rude! Do you know how much pain hurts!" He whined, looking offended. The woman tried to run past him and he grabbed onto her arm quickly. "Ah ah ah, no escaping, I'm not done." He moved his injured hand a bit, lifting it and watching as the wound healed quickly, though he still felt like the pain was still there, it was quite annoying. He pulled his sister in front of him, grabbing her wrist and bringing her hand to his mouth, biting down into the skin with his new fangs, it was only for payback though he was surprised at how delicious the taste was. He made a pleased noise, biting down harder and sucking out the blood. It's taste coating his tongue and the thickness of it soothing his burning throat, that of which he hadn't noticed earlier surprisingly.

He pulled away at a sob, licking his lips, his red eyes glowing. "I think I've decided how I'm going to kill you now, don't worry sister, it won't be that bad, after all, once you're dead you can't hurt me with your words anymore, it's better for both of us!" She stared at him with wide terrified eyes. "I-I'm sorry.. please don't hurt me.." She whispered, shaking. "It's too late for apologies!" He yelled in her face, causing her to shrink away, taking in a sharp shaking breath. "Oh you can beg for your pathetic excuse of a life, but it's not going to work do you know why?" She opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted. "Because you never cared, you were just like our parents, saying I was possessed by a demon for liking something? That's just cruel dear sister." He spat, eyes looking furious and wild. "And now, because of that, I'm strong, stronger than any human! And you're going to die!" That did it's purpose, his sister crying out and crumbling to a heap on the floor, finally what he deserved, the power to have people bow at his feet. "Get up off the ground you pathetic thing." He growled, grabbing her by her arm and yanking her to her feet. He forced her head to the side, exposing her neck and biting down on it, fangs sinking into the skin, a scream ripping from her throat. He gulped down the metallic tasting blood rather messily, it wasn't his attention to eat though, just enjoy himself and his revenge.

He didn't hear the little pitter patter of feet as he tore his sister's neck out, pulling some flesh with him and spitting it out onto the ground. She felt faint, blood pouring rapidly out of her neck when she fell to the ground, her vision spotty. She let out a sob, seeing her son standing in the hallway with a terrified look on his face. "M-Mommy?.. D-Daddy?..." What was happening? Why was there so much blood? Jagger looked up, eyes widening and he hurried over to the kid, blocking his view. He had done nothing wrong, he didn't deserve to see this. "W-what happened to mommy and daddy!" Jagger frowned, trying to hush the child. "Shh, nothing, it's okay, you'll get a new better mommy and daddy alright?" He was met with cries. "I don't want a new mommy and daddy!" The kid started screaming at the top of his lungs. "C-Come on, quiet please, I don't want people coming in here yet." He bit his lip, frowning. He winced as the screams got louder, how was it possible for a kid to scream that loudly? "Quiet please!" He was met with screams, panicking when he picked up footsteps outside with his sensitive ears. "I-I'm sorry kid.." He closed his eyes, putting his hands on either side of the kids head and twisting. He was met with a snap, a thump, and then deathly silence.


	5. Short story 5 "Oh, vampire's are real I guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never quite finished this one but thought I would share it anyways, might finish it one day if I feel like it, apologies for the long paragraph's, learning to get better at that with my current writing!

I woke, gasping for breath with my lungs burning as if they hadn't been working until then. I made a small choked sob at the pain I was feeling, my lungs burning, my teeth aching as if I had bitten down on something too hard, my side hurting with a pain I'd never felt before, my whole body feeling as if it was on fire. The wall I was leaning against cast a bit of shade that seemed to help with the burning sensation, so I curled my legs closer to me. I glanced down at my hands, they were covered in blood. The blood that I realized was my own, the sharp pain in my side being a hole where a knife had been stuck. The knife was now in the dirt with the tip having a drop of blood hanging from it, the dirt underneath having small droplets of blood. Right I had pulled out the knife, some creep had come up and threatened to stab me if I screamed. I had screamed, gotten a hand over my mouth and a knife in my side as well as the disgusting metallic tasting blood of the man as I bit down on his hand from the pain. A stab like that meant you were dead, we both knew that. The man seemed to vanish suddenly and I stumbled back, my back hitting against a wall and I slid down it, tears welling up in my eyes as I yanked the knife out and held my side as if I could stop the blood from pouring out of me. "H-He...H-help...." I choked out weakly, though no one would be able to hear of course. I was far from everyone else in the village, I was helpless, I was pretty much already dead, just like that. Except I wasn't dead, it must've been a few hours later as the sun was lower in the sky, it was a miracle I hadn't bled out somehow. Somebody must've found me and saved me, but wait I was still here, everything the same as when the world had gone black for me, that couldn't be right. I frowned, my head felt strange and I had an extreme thirst, a hunger, for something, but I wasn't sure what, all I knew was I needed to get it and I needed it now.

I moved to get up, tears running down my face as everything hurt. I somehow made it to my feet and supported myself with the wall, my other hand holding tightly against my side, I wasn't going to give up and die this easily. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself before I stumbled forwards, my feet dragging lazily on the ground, when the sun hit my face I squinted and hissed slightly. The sun must be really bright today... I stared straight ahead and forced myself to walk forwards, my path far from straight. I heard a noise and frowned, it was muffled and I couldn't quite make out what it said. Suddenly someone was shaking me by my shoulders and I snapped out of it. "Anabelle are you okay! You're bleeding, what happened, we need to get you to..." The voice seemed to fade back to a muffled talking and black was at the edges of my vision, I swayed back and forth a bit. I smiled and laughed a bit, it was like I was swaying in the wind, like long grass did sometimes. Thirsty I'm really thirsty... I suddenly remembered, my eyes narrowing, though that hurt, my head seeming to pound, everything was so quiet and muffled yet it hurt a lot. The sun hurt, I needed to get out of the sun. I needed to eat, what did I need to eat again?... I frowned, it was like I couldn't remember what I needed to eat to make the stupid pounding go away, the burning and the pain. My teeth seemed to ache even more and I made another small choked sob, the person in front of me looked concerned, but I didn't care, they looked funny and I laughed again. It was a hysterical laugh, like those people who had gone crazy when they came back from fighting, screaming about supernatural things, laughing about how they had been allowed to live then crying the next moment over their lost comrades. I was a girl though, I wasn't allowed to fight, why was I laughing? I soon stopped and stared straight ahead, a blank look on my face. There were more people now, people carrying me away, I was fighting, screaming. I just wanted something to eat, were they taking me to eat something? A hand covered my mouth, stopping my screaming. What was that smell? Oh it smelled so good, I needed it. I bit down on the hand, my teeth aching even more and my whole body seeming to burn. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, a sickly sweet smell filling my nose, a few sweet tasting droplets of blood covered my tongue and I licked my lips. The hand was gone, it was gone when I bit down, otherwise I would have more of what my body seemed to crave so much right now. I was inside now, the shade seeming to cool my skin off as quickly as the sun seemed to have started to burn it. I was tired, I wanted to sleep, the people seemed to have the same idea, though they tied me to the bed and put an uncomfortable cloth over my mouth that made it hard to breathe. This wasn't a comfortable way to sleep what were they thinking? Oh well I needed sleep, my eyes were already closed, the world already black as I drifted off.

When I woke up again everything was black, I felt amazing, like my body was rushing with adrenaline. There were things around my wrists and ankles, something in my mouth. I frowned and pulled at the restraints around my wrists. The fabric seemed to rip surprisingly easy, I pulled my other wrist up, both of them were free now. I sat up and rubbed my wrists a bit before pulling the thing off my mouth, how annoying. I opened and closed my mouth though made a small pained noise when I closed it, two sharp pricks having cut my bottom lip a bit. I licked the small blood droplets away and licked it again, expecting a bit more blood but there was none, the wounds healed. That's weird... I moved my hand up, opening my mouth and feeling my teeth, two were longer than normal, and sharp. I winced as I cut my thumb on one of the sharp fangs. I felt panic overcome me. W-What's happening? Why do I have fangs? Why am I so thirsty?... I whimpered, rubbing my arms a bit and keeping my mouth slightly open so I wouldn't get cut by the fangs again. My heart beat rapidly in my chest and I looked around, there was a sweet smell in the air amongst the normal disgusting scent of the building. My eyes narrowed. Blood. I pulled my legs free of the ankle restraints and got up, walking over to someone, they were laying down, injured, bleeding. As if on instinct I leaned down, pressing their shoulders down and biting into their neck, my fangs breaking the soft skin. A sweet yet metallic tasting liquid filled my mouth and I quickly swallowed, it was good, it was what I needed. I bit down harder, a lot harder than I needed to. The person woke up screaming and I panicked, jumping back and seeming to fly across the room. "Shhhh!" I hissed, suddenly next to them again. They wouldn't stop screaming and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Be quiet please!" I frowned, not sure what to do I covered their mouth, muffling the screaming, that seemed to work. My gaze snapped to the blood dripping from the wounds and I was biting down again, swallowing whenever my mouth was full, now sucking, I needed more faster, it tasted so good, I needed it, it made me feel better. The loud thumping sound I was hearing, the one I didn't notice until it was gone had stopped. I frowned, not too bothered by what it could have been anyways. I slowly straightened up, looking around. Blood covered my face and I licked my lips. My eyes narrowed, talking, people were coming. I hurried over to a corner of a room where it was darker. A person holding up a candle was walking around, checking on the injured and looked confused. Their light didn't quite reach me and I shrunk in my corner, scared of being caught. My heart beating so loudly I was afraid they would hear it.


End file.
